Desde El Cielo
by Anelisse
Summary: Por fin! Elenita! este fic es en tu honor! no llores! Hay sentimientos que nunca se olvidan, ni siquiera despues de la muerte. Si no lo creeis, preguntadselo a Kouji y familia. Este fic bastante triste...y no se me ocurre que otro summary ponerle. En fin,
1. Default Chapter

1.La despedida:  
  
Vale, este será un songfic muy triste e intentaré hacer que acabe lo mejor posible. Pero habrá una perdida inevitable que se dará precisamente en este capitulo. Una cosa, no todos los capítulos serán songfic.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
La mujer volvía del trabajo como a diario. Aquella tarde hacia mucho frío y se sentía congelada por fuera, pero muy cálida por dentro. Siempre es reconfortante recordar que al final del camino te esta esperando tu familia. Por lo que estaba pasando ella no era una prueba imposible. Simplemente resistir al frío que cada día azotaba mas la cuidad y llegar a tiempo a casa para hacer la cena antes de que empezara la película. Entonces oyó un ruido extraño tras sus pasos. Frenazos, derrapes, coche sin control...desgracia...  
********** Kouji y Sereniti volaron a través de la puerta del hospital y corrieron hacia la zona de urgencias. Preguntaron por la persona que buscaban y les indicaron justo donde esperar. Al cabo de un rato llegó Kouichi con Kotori, su novia, que venia llorando. Mas tarde llegó Takuya con su mujer Ami, y su hijito Rober. Poco mas tarde hicieron su aparición: J.P. y su mujer Caroline y Tommy con su novia Kim. Las chicas estaban desesperadas. Nadie decia nada. No eran capaces. Kouichi y Takuya solo decían alguna palabra al tratar calmar el llanto de sus parejas. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso, pero hacia algo: llorar, apretar los puños, ir de un lado a otro...todo el mundo allí tenia su "tic"...excepto Sereniti. Ella solo miraba a Kouji, que caminaba de un lado en frente de aquella puerta. El moreno miraba fijamente a cada medico o enfermera que pasaba por allí, esperando alguna respuesta que nadie le daba. La tensión crecía por momentos. Sereniti quería levantarse, gritar que lo que estaba sucediendo era imposible, que solo era un sueño. Tenia fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. En cambio, habia algunas aun mas mayores que la mantenían presionada contra el asiento incomodo y duro como una piedra, sobre el que habia caído media hora antes. Desgracia...  
  
**********  
  
Zoe se estaba muriendo. Aquel coche se le habia echado encima, dejándola medio muerta en el suelo, rodeada de un charco se sangre, había perdido mucha. Solo recordaba estar tendida en el suelo, un terrible dolor de cabeza y de estomago y un coche estrellado contra una farola metros mas adelante. El mismo coche que la habia atropellado segundos antes. Ahora estaba en un hospital. Sabia que sus familiares estaban afuera, se lo habia dicho una enfermera. No podía llamar a sus padres, quienes ya estaban en el cielo. La parte buena es que tal vez se reencontrara con ellos. Pero reclamó a sus parientes vivos.  
  
Unos segundos mas tarde entraron su marido y su llorosa hija.  
  
_ No llores, Sereniti..._ musitó ella.  
  
_ No hables, _ susurró Kouji_ es mejor que ahorres fuerzas.  
  
_ Ya lo he hecho_ repuso ella suavemente_ tengo las suficientes para despedirme.  
  
Kouji y Sereniti se quedaron callados y Zoe tambien, respirando con dificultad.  
  
_ Después de todo, esto tiene una ventaja_ añadió la rubia.  
  
_ Mamá! No digas eso... _ musitó Sereniti.  
  
_ Tengo razón, veréis, así no os quejareis cuando os mande limpiar la habitación_ y Zoe lo dijo con una sonrisa acompañada de una risita.  
  
_ Cariño..._ comenzó a decir Kouji.  
  
_ Sereniti, hazme un favor_ le interrumpió su mujer_ ve a fuera y vuelve cuando sepas cuantos días exactamente quedan para tu cumple de los 12 años.  
  
La niña asintió y salió de la habitación, pero sin dejar de llorar. Mientras, su madre respiraba entrecortadamente.  
  
_ Mi amor, no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Ya lo veras...  
  
_ Kouji, no insistas.  
  
_ No!! Te pondrás bien. Lo sé. Lo presiento.  
  
_ Sé que me voy a ir. Pero no pasa nada, solo quiero decirte que debes ser feliz..._ y por momentos, la mujer palidecía.  
  
_ claro que seré feliz! A tu lado...  
  
_ No, Kouji...harás feliz a otra, y a la vez, a mí_ Zoe resopló y apartó un mecho de cabello que habia caído sobre su cara.  
  
_ Zoe, no seas tonta. Yo estaré a tu lado. Y tu estarás conmigo_ replicó el hombre desconsolado.  
  
_ si que estaré contigo, en tu corazón. Eso prométemelo. Que no me olvidaras!_ y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para acabar.  
  
_ eso por supuesto. No lo dudes. Porque estarás aquí antes de que yo me vaya!_ exclamó Kouji llorando cada vez mas fuerte.  
  
_ debes encontrarle una madre a Sereniti_ insistió la rubia.  
  
_ Basta ya! Tu no te vas a morir!_ y aunque quería gritar no podía, su voz se quebraba.  
  
_ y tambien quiero que me prometas que me enterraras igual que a mis padres, no te pido nada mas_ suspiró Zoe.  
  
Kouji asintió sin decir nada. Sereniti entró en la habitación. No hizo caso de nadie. Simplemente se puso ante su madre y la habló entre lagrimas silenciosas.  
  
_ Mira, piensa lo que quieras, pero tu te vas a poner bien y lo sabes. Lo presiento. Lo intuyo!_ exclamó la niña sin mas, sabiendo que no serviría de nada.  
  
Kouji tambien lo sabia. Zoe miraba a su hija pareciendo estar feliz, intentando no entristecer a nadie. Y lo estaba logrando. Casi parecía que estaba feliz, pero en realidad estaba triste.  
  
_ Y eso que sientes es como un hormigueo en el estomago?_ preguntó inesperadamente Zoe.  
  
La niña asintió sonriendo. Su madre sentía lo mismo?!.  
  
_ Pues yo tambien tengo esa sensación_ dijo Zoe haciendo que Sereniti sonriera mas_ pero me dice exactamente lo contrario...  
  
La pobre niña soltó un gemido.  
  
_ Cuantos días quedan para tu cumple?_ quiso saber Zoe.  
  
_ Contando hoy...34 días exactamente..._ contestó la pequeña.  
  
_ Pues te prometo que podré preparar algo especial para ese día. Tengo tiempo de sobra..._ dijo Zoe.  
  
Nadie dijo nada. Ni siquiera nadie se movió.  
  
_ Yo seguiré con vosotros, en vuestro corazón_ insistió una vez mas, resopló para quitarse de la cara un nuevo mechón sobre sus ojos_ os estaré cuidando, protegiendo como hasta ahora. Desde el cielo...  
  
Lo de Kouji y Sereniti y eran ríos silenciosos. No querían llorar. Pero no podían hacer nada. Las lagrimas salían solas unas detrás de otras sin poder evitarlo.  
  
_ Seguiré a vuestro lado_ dijo por ultima vez Zoe Minamoto_ Desde el cielo...  
  
Resoplo una vez mas para quitarse el pelo de los ojos. Para no volver a abrirlos jamás... Llevándose toda la felicidad de los dos Minamoto restantes. Sereniti se echó a llorar sobre su madre. Kouji se dejó caer al suelo. Se encogió y siguió llorando con dolor. Con el sufrimiento de perder a alguien tan querido. Igual que su hija. La pobrecita se sentía igual de mal. En aquel momento entraron el resto de los frontier y sus parejas. Que tambien se echaron a llorar. Sobretodo Kotori (la novia de Kouichi) que era la mejor amiga de la rubia. Kouichi se agachó hasta su hermano. Le tocó el hombro, por el simple hecho de recordarle que aun habia gente junto a él. Que no estaba solo, como antaño.  
  
Muerte...Desgracia...O tal vez no?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
BUAAAAAAA!!!! Yo tambien lloro!. He hecho que muera mi favorita!. No me maten, casi me mato yo misma! A sido mu triste... Imagínenme cuando lo estaba escribiendo.  
  
BUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Opiniones...snif!...lo que sea...snif!...a Isabelesar@msn.com  
  
BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ADVERTENCIA: esto no acaba aquí, quiero decir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.  
  
2ªADVERTENCIA: No va a morir nadie mas.  
  
3ªADVERTENCIA: Dejen reviews si no me quieren mandar un e_mail. Da igual como lo hagan, pero apáñenselas para hacerme llegar sus opiniones. 


	2. Recuerdos y Llantos

Holaaa!! Gracias por los reviews!!  
  
Me emocioné, ya no esperaba ninguno mas, pero como me habéis dado una sorpresa, subo otro capitulo. Para vosotras.  
  
Luna Kyouyama  
  
Tu fuiste la primera en dejar un review para este fic, gracias! Te lo agradezco. Tambien te agradezco que leas mi otro fic, ya estoy con el tercer capitulo...  
  
Elena B.A.  
  
Eleniiii!!! Por fin!! Milagrosamente conseguiste dejar un review, aunque en el otro fic. Igualmente gracias, ya hablaremos.  
  
Irene B.A.  
  
Tuuuu!!! Bruja!!! La verdad no me esperaba un review tuyo!! Graciasssss!!! De verdad!! Pero la próxima vez sin cachondeitos que recurro a la segunda opción (ejem!)  
  
Angichi  
  
Holaaa!! Amiga míaaaa!!! Ya esperaba tu review con muchas ganas, y por fin le dejaste!! Gracias, a ver cuando me espabilo y leo los capis extras de tu fic. ATENCIÓN; UNA RECOMENDACIÓN: el fic de Angichi "Salvando el Digimundo en Pareja". Para todos los seguidores del Kouzumi.  
  
Este capi va dirigido a vosotras cuatro y a Pablete, a ver cuando hablo con él. Gracias por vuestro apoyo, espero que os guste.  
  
2. Recuerdos y llantos  
  
El frío que habia estado azotando la cuidad habia cesado tras la muerte de Zoe. Parecía como si la gran helada solo estaba esperando una desgracia y desaparecer. Parecía que esperaba a que algo pasara para dejar de molestar. Parecía haber estado anunciando un mal presagio.  
  
Kouji estaba preocupado. Sereniti, desde que volvieron del hospital, se habia encerrado en su habitación y no habia dejado de llorar. Solo salía para ir al baño, pero ni siquiera comía. Kouji le llevaba siempre algo de comer, entonces la niña comía pero no lo acababa. Así que Kouji habia encontrado un modo de que la pequeña comiera bien. La daba poco de comer pero cada poco tiempo. Sereniti estaba comiendo un poco mal pero ni se daba cuenta. Solo decia que echaba de menos a su madre, se lamentaba por no tenerla cerca. Lloraba y lloraba. Kouji le decia que su madre ahora estaba en mejor lugar. Que estaba bien. Fingía tenerlo superado, pero eso no era cierto. Por las noches se acostaba en el lado que siempre habia sido de Zoe. Procurando aspirar su perfume. Llorando silenciosamente para que Sereniti no se percatara de que él tambien lo estaba pasando fatal. Quería animarla. Quería seguir adelante, y no podía. Habia guardado con todo su alma un cojín de tela vaquera. Aquel en el que Zoe siempre se agachaba para llorar. Recordaba aquellos momentos. Cuando se acercaron mas como amigos.  
  
Kouji habia dormido poco esos días después de la muerte de su mujer. Habia estado trabajando en el maravilloso entierro que merecía su amor. Ese amor que acababa de escaparse de sus manos. Tenia un amigo que trabajaba con aves rapaces. Eran buenos amigos, y el hombre conocía a Zoe. Por eso aceptó la propuesta de Kouji. Las águilas daría un aspecto cariñoso y nostálgico a la triste ceremonia. Tambien vendría un primo de Zoe. El hombre era cantante y cuando cantaba el Ave Maria, a la gente se le erizaba los pelos de la nuca. Pero al agente del primo de Zoe, le parecía mas importante que fuera a dar un concierto, en el que ganaría dinero. Por supuesto, el chaval habia dicho que actuaría gratis. Pero prefirió ganar dinero y fans. Kouji estaba llorando con rabia junto al teléfono cuando notó que Sereniti estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá. Él se secó las lagrimas para que su hija no se preocupara. Ella sonrió vagamente.  
  
_ Papa, he oído que ha pasado_ susurró la niña  
  
_ No debería llorar, porque te preocupas tu_ dijo Kouji tratando de decirlo para si mismo, pero Sereniti lo escuchó.  
  
_ Estoy cansada de llorar_ musitó con una triste sonrisa_ no me queda ninguna lagrima mas.  
  
_ Es normal, has llorado mucho. Y me has preocupado mucho así que tienes prohibido llorar en mucho tiempo.  
  
Los dos rieron, pero con falsedad. La niña ya era mayor, pero se sentó en el regazo de su padre y se acurrucó. Kouji abrazó a su niña, no tan niña ya.  
  
_ Cuéntame como os conocisteis tu y mama_ pidió Sereniti.  
  
Y es que le encantaba esa historia. Saber que desde el principio no se llevaban tan bien y que después de volver del Mundo Digital fue cuando se hicieron verdaderamente amigos. Resultó que los señores Orimoto decidieron cambiar a una casa mas grande y la rubia acabó siendo vecina de Kouji. Se hicieron amigos. Se acompañaron en lo bueno y en lo malo.  
  
Zoe le apoyó cuando el señor Minamoto descubrió que veía a su verdadera madre. Y el hombre estaba en contra. Y ella estuvo con Kouji en todas esas tardes de llanto.  
  
Luego le tocó a él. Los padres da Zoe murieron en un accidente de coche y ella salió prácticamente ilesa. Y la rubia no se lo perdonaba. Fue entonces cuando Kouji la acompañó aquellos días de inmensa tristeza. Aquella vez tuvieron miedo de separarse.  
  
Zoe era muy joven para vivir sola y temían que la llevaran con uno de aquellos parientes que tenia en Italia. Por suerte, eso no paso. De Italia vino una simpática tía de la joven, que descubrió que en el fondo estaba enamorados. Se llamaba Clarissa. Y ella fue ayudándoles y dándoles empujoncitos hasta que finalmente confesaron sus sentimientos.  
  
Mas tarde fueron a la Universidad. Sacaron una buena carrera y se pusieron a trabajar. Cuando tuvieron suficiente dinero para comprar una casa, se casaron. La boda la pagó la tía Clarissa.  
  
La pobre Zoe habia llorado mucho en su reciente funeral. Kouji no sabia si podría soportar otro mas. Lo pasó muy mal en el de Clarissa.  
  
Siguió relatando diferentes momentos alegres que recordaba. Como aquella vez que Zoe estuvo riéndose durante todo un día, por el intento de Kouji de gastarle una broma a Sereniti.  
  
Siguió contando para tratar de ahogarse en esos recuerdos, tratando de olvidar que Zoe ya no estaba a su lado.  
  
Para cuando ya estaba derramando demasiadas lagrimas al recordar todos aquellos momentos que jamás olvidaría, se dio cuenta de que Sereniti se habia dormido en su regazo. Kouji le acarició la cara, y notó humedad de que la niña tambien habia estado llorando. Se levantó y la cogió en brazos, para llevarla hasta su cama.  
  
Al día siguiente era el entierro.  
  
**********  
  
_ Pero debemos pensar que ahora Zoe Orimoto se ha reunido con sus padres en el fondo de este lago tan querido por su familia, por el hecho de que todos los familiares de tan dichosa generación han venido aquí, para luego ascender al cielo. Pero no se preocupen por ella, solo piensen que ahora ella esta en un lugar mejor, recordándoles que los quiere, protegiéndoles...piensen que les recordará siempre. Esté donde esté, les querrá siempre. Desde el cielo...  
  
Kouji no podía aguantar las lagrimas mientras el sacerdote daba su discurso de despedida a Zoe, y a la vez él estaba dejando caer las cenizas de su mujer al lago.  
  
La veía a ella misma hace unos años, dejando que el agua guardara las cenizas de sus padres. Sereniti estaba allí al lado.  
  
Estaba inmóvil derramando unas lagrimas tan silenciosas como ella misma. Kouji suspiro de pena. En aquel momento ese primo traidor debía empezar a deleitarlos con un precioso Ave Maria. Y no era tan traidor. Porque la melodía empezó justo cuando debía, y la voz la ponía el pariente de su mujer.  
  
Kouji solo sonrió sin poder mostrar felicidad. Las águilas escudadas, el animal favorito de Zoe, volaban sobre las cabezas de todos dando un aspecto nostálgico. Parecía que las aves tambien la añoraban. Soltaban graznidos tristes, porque todo el mundo estaba triste. Nadie paró de llorar durante todo el funeral.  
  
Cuando todo acabó Kouji empujó a Sereniti hasta el coche, de no haberlo hecho, se habría quedado allí. Mirando hacia donde se encontraba su madre.  
  
Una sombra lo habia estado observando todo.  
  
_ Ha estado muy bien_ dijo la misteriosa sombra_ ha merecido la pena venir.  
  
Aunque todo el mundo ha estado demasiado dramático, no creo que fuera para tanto.  
  
Al mismo tiempo los coches abandonaban el lago. Dejando atrás esa triste sensación que les invadía. El ruido de los motores de los coches que se iban del lugar parecía ser el único ruido existente, porque nadie decia nada.  
  
En cambio, Sereniti tenia un revuelo en su mente. Esos motores eran lo que no existían en su pensamiento. Lo único que oía, y bien alto, a punto de hacerle explotar la mente, era una frase.  
  
Cada vez la oía aun mas alto. Unas veces la oía en la voz de su madre, otras en la de su padre, y otras incluso en la del mismo sacerdote...  
  
Desde el cielo...Desde el cielo...Desde el cielo...Desde el cielo...Desde el cielo...  
  
**********  
  
Se acabó, por hoy...ya tengo el siguiente capi pero esperare a que alguien se apiade de mi y me deje reviews. Por favor: REVIEWS!!! O E_MAILS!!!  
  
Tambien otro favorcillo...leed mi otro fic: Vuelve a mi. Autentico Kouzumi, y no tan triste, aunque sin suprimir las penas.  
  
Hasta el proximo capi...Adiossss 


End file.
